


The Power He Knows Not

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbledore Bashing, Goblins, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other, Powerful Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Slash, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: This idea has been bugging me for a while. I am not sure how I will work the beginning if I will leave Harry in his previous years as they were in the books and do flashbacks to what he thought, or just go forward with a flashback to how he realized the truth.Now this story is a combination of two of my different conquest of Voldemort idea, and I kind of used them in my older stories, but separated, and not as part of the main story.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry hid once he left the King's Cross barrier. He entered the barrier to leave the platform and used his speed to get to a pillar to hide before anyone from the Order could exit. He knew he only had precious seconds before someone followed. He worked on his Black skills and felt his body change. He went from a small, unweight teen to a slightly above average young man. He knew Tonks would be able to see through the skill as she was the one to explain it to him. 

He watched as the Weasley family, with Mad-Eye, looking around for him. He started to walk toward the exit. He worked on keeping calm, not rushing. He saw his Uncle standing at the entrance. He inhaled deeply but kept his focus. He walked right by the man and out the door. He kept walking until he got to a coffee shop. He sat down in a chair that would allow him to view the entrance to the station but in a corner so he wasn't in plain view. He knew he had to kill at least an hour to make sure the Order members weren't at the station he ordered some tea. 

He watched the fury on his Uncle's face as the Order met up with him. He knew his Uncle was furious. The red face and waving arms gave that away. He watched his Uncle storm away and the Order seemed confused on what to do. He watched as some left as new members arrived. He found it interesting that his "so-called" best friends seemed to be an active part of the Order. 

He wondered about it. Normally, anyone mentioned something about Order business and Molly would toss him and what she called the children out of the room. As soon as the word Order was even mentioned Molly would make a big deal about it being a secret society and how they were too young to be involved. 

"More tea, dear?" 

Harry snapped his attention back to the coffee shop. "Yes, please. Can you add an order of fish and chips, please?"

"Yes, I can. Anything else?"

"No, that is fine. Thank you." Harry gave her a smile. As soon as she was gone he returned his attention to the Order members working on trying to figure out where he went. He wondered why they hadn't moved but figured they most likely didn't realize there were other exits out of the building. He wondered why Granger wasn't mentioning it. 

He ate his fish and chips, watching them come and go. After almost two hours of watching the Order of Idiots debate on a course of action, he saw Snape arrive. Snape didn't speak to them for long before they all entered the station again. 

Now, Snape, he might throw a spinner into the mix. The man wasn't an idiot and Harry wondered if the man was watching the station for his return. Especially if the Order informed him that he didn't leave the station. They would have convinced themselves they knew Harry. They believed they knew how he thought. Boy were they going to be in for a surprise. 

He exited the coffee shop, checked the street, held up his arm and waited for three seconds before the Knight Bus arrived. "Leaky Cauldron." Harry paid the fare and settled in for the short ride to the Leaky Cauldron. He already had a room reserved under the name of Hemish McDonald and an appointment to see his account manager tomorrow.

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry grinned at Ironclaw as he was escorted into the goblin's office. After the exchanging of greetings and the arrival of tea, Ironclaw began. "Mr. Potter, you have some questions?"

"Yes, I was looking at the Inheritance Test I did over the Spring Break. I have a question and if I think I am right, it might get rid of a few interesting people."

"What question is that?"

"Conquest. I have the Slytherin title by conquest. How does that affect him and those he has bound to him with that mark?"

"That is a very interesting question. It does depend on what you want to do. It will have a very interesting effect." Ironclaw wondered if Dumbledore realized what he was about to unleash. Dumbledore counted on Harry Potter obeying him. The goblins believed that and Ironclaw couldn't wait to spread the word about whatever course Harry Potter took regarding the Slytherin title.

"Well, my idea was since I have the title by conquest, I was wondering do I get the vaults that aren't associated with the title and his people. They swore an oath to him and bound it with magic. I basically won our first duel, if you want to call it that, and the encounters since then. I banished him back to being a wraith when I was 11. I killed the Basilisk he was controlling in order to return. When I was 14, while he used by blood to return against my will, I still managed to beat him and escape. His Death Eaters were present at the time. At 15, he tried to possess me and failed, he fled from the encounter while several of his Death Eaters were caught including Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy later escaped when Riddle attacked Azkaban."

"Interesting. I believe you are correct. I will need to pull the information as I am not his account manager." Ironclaw summoned all the information and as he opened the file he grinned. Right on top was Harry Potter's name. "Mr. Potter, since you are only 15, you will be able to claim everything of his when you turn 17. He can't remove anything and neither can his followers. However, the bad news is that if your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, were to find out he could and would use this to control everything."

"My Godfather was Sirius Black. He died a few weeks ago. My magical guardian was meant to be him and he was put in Azkaban when he was innocent. Now, I can show that my relatives have been abusing me and that Dumbledore was aware of the situation and still returned me there every year, does that help?"

"Let me pull the Black account and see what the Will states. We can work on it from there. If Mr. Black left the title to you, it will allow you to claim the Lordships of everything." Ironclaw summoned all the Black information and began to read the Will and the Black Family Charter. "Mr. Potter why weren't you at the official Will Reading last Saturday? It reflects that Dumbledore brought in Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger in your place."

"What? I didn't know anything about it." Harry was fuming. He had wondered where his two best friends had disappeared to. They said they had wanted some private time as a couple. 

"I see. So the authorization to remove funds to the following accounts wasn't authorized by you? The accounts of Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore?"

"No. Are they getting funds out of the Potter accounts too?" Harry was going to kill them.

Ironclaw went back to the Potter folder. "Yes, but the authorization I am taking it was also a forgery. You have funds going to the Dursley family starting back on 1981 Nov. Albus Dumbledore and the Bird Club also. I can get the funds returned from the muggles because of the abuse especially if you can show me that the funds didn't go to you."

"I can." Harry growled. He was going to enjoy having some fried Order Flamingos. 

"Also the Bird Club since you have no association with it and it didn't evolve your care. As for Albus Dumbledore, because he was your magical guardian, I can't do anything about those funds, as he can claim he was administering your account. Now, when you returned to our world, all of those funds I can completely get back from him as well as the funds going to the Weasley, Granger, and Lupin."

"Do it." Harry reigned in his temper. He now understood why people wanted to curse others. He wanted to curse the people he had believed to be his friends and family. 

Ironclaw worked for a few minutes filling out the paperwork, collected the memories from Harry, and filed the changes. "The funds will be returned if they have them in their accounts by tomorrow. If they don't we will send notices giving them six months to pay you back and after that, we will start collecting their property. Everything will be returned with 5% interest and they will be charged a flat fee of 1 galleon per $100 galleon for the theft of funds. Now, regarding Tom Marvolo Riddle and his followers, we have a few options."

"I read about a few of them but found them not exactly fitting my situation." 

"True, since it wasn't on a battlefield or a declared duel but he did declare his intention in killing you. We can add to the fact that it was a declared war. Mr. Riddle declared the Potter family his enemies and has for the last few years. He attacked you and your family at your home, he has attacked you at school, and the Ministry. Normally the term of a duel is declared ahead of time. During a war, the goals are usually clear. Now since you defeated him, while everyone else enjoyed the benefits of your families deeds, you were never consulted. Therefore, while it has been many years since his first defeat, your past few years deeds would allow the title of conquest to be fully guaranteed. Since you said his followers were there during his return it does allow you to claim all of them. As they were witnesses to the confrontation and the results."

"What happens if I claim all of them?"

"We have a few options depending on which way you wish to proceed." 

"Let's hear them." 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore stared at the massive he just received from Gringotts. His accounts were empty and he now owed the Potter and Black Accounts over a million galleons. He had arrived this morning to find his office missing a lot of items. His bookcase was almost stripped bare as well as most of his office. He was about to summon Minerva when the Eagle Owl flew in and dumped on his head a heavy scroll from Gringotts. His floo came alive and he heard Molly screaming his name. "Yes, Molly, what can I do for you?"

"I just received a bill from Gringotts. They closed my account, Ron, and Ginny also. We owe the Potter and Black family over $1,000 galleons each. What happened?"

"I don't know. I just received notice myself. I will need to go and find out. Perhaps you can meet me at Gringotts?" Before Molly could respond Severus Snape ran into his office. "Severus?"

"Albus, my mark it's changed. I got a letter saying everything I own, including me, now belong to Harry Potter." Severus thrust his arm out and showed Albus the mark. "What did that blasted boy do?"

"Molly, I will meet you at Gringotts in an hour." Dumbledore closed the connection before the woman could respond. "I don't know." Dumbledore looked down at the new mark. It was a green, red, yellow and blue lightning bolt. The mark was divided into four parts, almost like the Hogwarts seal. "It almost matches the Hogwarts seal."

"I am aware of that. I want to know what it means." Severus Snape snarled. Before they could continue the debate the Daily Prophet arrived. Dumbledore was going to ignore it until he saw the headline:

You-Know-You Defeated

Dumbledore grabbed the paper and felt Severus move behind him to read along. 

Yesterday in a daring and very creative move by Lord Harry Potter-Black, he defeated You-Know-Who without waving his wand, without uttering a spell, without any fanfare. You-Know-Who was defeated. He really is gone. The goblins verified it.

We learned late last night that Lord Potter-Black claimed his titles, You-Know-Who, and any Death Eaters by using the old tradition of conquest. Yes, everyone, Lord Potter-Black used the first defeat of 1981. His parents were tragically killed. Lord Potter-Black followed his record of defeating You-Know-Who in 1991, 1992, 1994, and 1995 to claim all of his followers. 

Lord Potter-Black removed You-Know-Who from the Slytherin, Peverell, and Gaunt lines. When the magic was stripped away, he was found to be barely above a squib in magic level. The goblins charged him with theft from the 1991 robbery of Vault 713. The goblins also added a unique charge of creating dangerous and illegal evil magical items that were stored in some of his followers' Manors and vaults. The items were destroyed before You-Know-Who's death. The goblins stated there were seven of the items and that Lord Potter-Black had destroyed one of them in 1992.

Lord Potter-Black has claimed the followers of the Dark Lord and using the goblins, not the Ministry, will determine how they are punished. Lord Potter-Black has filed charges against Dolores Umbridge for abuse of power, child abuse, attempted murder of a Muggle and wizard using two dementors, and illegal use of a Blood Quill with questions regarding the involvement of Minister Fudge in these crimes. 

Severus started laughing. He couldn't help it. All the plans that Dumbledore had created in order to get rid of the Dark Lord were useless. Harry Potter did it without even lifting his wand. The power he knows not, yes, that certainly wasn't expected. The boy even got rid of the damn Horcruxes without having to walk to his death as Dumbledore wanted. Severus knew the old fool wanted him to deliver that news to the boy when the time was right. It was why he wanted Severus to treat the boy the way he did. Oh, he knew after the first few days that Harry Potter was nothing like either of his parents.

"Severus, do you know what this means?" Dumbledore was holding the paper in his clutched hands with white knuckles.

"Yes, the Dark Lord is gone. Harry Potter is alive and doesn't need to die." Severus wanted to get some of the finest wine he could find and get drunk. The nutcase was gone forever. Well, one of the nutcases.

"He is the new Dark Lord. It's the only way." Dumbledore had to get Harry Potter and find out what the boy did exactly. He needed to make sure Harry didn't do anything. He couldn't allow the boy to have that kind of power. 

"No, it isn't. Honestly, what is it with you and creating Dark Lords. That boy did it legally and without lifting a wand. You're just pissed because you didn't think of it." The Sorting Hat stated. "Merlin forbid you don't get some glory out this." 

"Severus, you must come with me to Gringotts and find out what happened. After that, we need to find Harry Potter." Dumbledore figured he would see what he could discover from the goblins. 

Severus didn't let out his groan of annoyance, the man was crazy. Why couldn't they just be happy the Dark Lord was gone. Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. He watched Dumbledore glance at, what an empty wall. Severus looked around and noticed how bare the off was. He was about to ask what happened when he saw Harry Potter."

Amelia Bones was with Harry Potter, Ironclaw, and a small group of Aurors. "Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for child endangerment." 

"What?" Dumbledore looked confused. "I have done anything like that."

"So you didn't have a three-headed dog here and warn the students that they would face a painful death if they entered the third floor? You didn't hide the Philosopher's Stone here with traps that three first years were able to bypass? You didn't allow the Chamber of Secrets and its monster, a Basilisk, to roam around with the knowledge that it was Tom Marvolo Riddle that originally opened it? You also didn't report two werewolf attacks that thankful no one was killed or turned? You didn't allow a Death Eater, not referring to you Professor Snape, to teach your students the Unforgivables? You allow him to teach for a year here. You didn't allow a Blood Quill to remain in this school and be used on students? You didn't force Professor Snape to teach Occulemency with someone that there wasn't any trust between them? You didn't return Mr. Potter to abusive relatives every year despite him asking to go anywhere else? You didn't tell Arthur Weasley the bars that are sitting in his storage shed that came from the window that prevented Harry Potter from being able to leave his relatives house was just part of the security the muggles provided for Mr. Potter? Did you reported the numerous letters and concerns by Arabella Figg and a few others concerning the condition that Mr. Potter lived in before his Hogwarts letter or even the concerns from those in your Order?"

"Amelia, everything I have done was for the protection of our world and Harry." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. 

"What you mean he was abused? All those rumors about those events were true? You said everything was safe and protected. You told us that nothing happened during those events." Severus was furious. He had spent most of his time since Harry joined Hogwarts protecting the boy. He had felt the Oath he had taken pulling on him for years. 

"I'm sure once I explain everything it will all work out. It's just a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "I am so proud of you, you did it. You made our world safe."

Severus looked at Dumbledore like he grew a third head. Dumbledore just claimed Harry was a dark lord and he knew Dumbledore believed it. He wondered what game the old fool was trying now.

"Albus, it won't work. Molly, Ron, Ginny Weasley are also being arrested, as well as Remus Lupin. The goblins have enough proof of your thefts, and the muggles will be arrested later today." Amelia Bones wasn't happy with what she learned from the goblins, Harry, or even her own niece.

"Harry, you can't allow this to happen. We care a great deal about you and did what we thought was best to protect you." Dumbledore tried to send a compulsion spell at the boy missing the look Severus was giving him. 

"Don't really care. You're fired." Harry remarked. "Even if you manage to escape any of the charges, which I don't believe you will, you won't be Headmaster. You won't be Chief Warlock and you certainly won't have any of the Dumbledore's properties." Harry looked at Severus as the Aurors moved to cuff Dumbledore. Amelia had her wand pointed at the man. "I am offering you the position of Headmaster. You have worked to keep your students safe even if they didn't acknowledge it. You took care of your snakes, you are honest, hardworking, and I believe you are needed in the position to help erase the stain that the Slytherin House has."

Severus knew his face showed his surprise. He knew the boy was his new Master, his new Lord, but he honestly expected the boy to make his life difficult. After all, he thought the boy hated him. "Are you sure? I was a Death Eater."

"Yes, I am aware. I am also aware of the oath you took to protect me. So if you want the position, we can discuss terms tomorrow." Harry thought Severus wouldn't be like McGonagall and keep everything the same way as Dumbledore kept Hogwarts. He had gone to her for help a few times and she never listened to him. He believed that Severus was a tough teacher, Severus cared for Hogwarts and her students.

"Yes, that is fine." Severus wasn't sure what just happened. He certainly wasn't expecting to be made Headmaster. 

"Well come with ideas on who to replace, new classes, and anything else you think might be important." Harry and Severus watched a subdued Dumbledore being lead away. "Hogwarts needs changes." 

After Amelia and the rest of the Aurors left, Severus asked the question he hoped would be answered. "What do you plan on doing to the former Death Eaters?" 

"If they were forced to take the mark and didn't want to do any of the crimes but had to, I will aid them. If they enjoyed killing, torturing, Azkaban has a cell for them." Harry felt no guilt from his decision. He had arranged for Madam Bones to use truth serum on each one.

"Mr. Potter, there is one thing that Albus never knew about the mark. It was the one thing that he could never figure out. I wasn't going to supply that information to him. The mark, even if taken willingly, was and is designed to your more darker attributes to become dominant if you desire a more violent way of life. It takes a lot to fight them. Most gave in quickly or they became slightly crazy like Bella. Since I and a few others, really didn't join to kill but wanted to belong, to fix our world, we didn't get that darker base attributes to surface in our personalities."

"Interesting. I believe we will need to discuss this further. I have arranged to meet with all of them at Gringotts tomorrow. As you are aware I removed everything every Death Eater owned. I am hoping they will attend tomorrow if they wish to have a place to live and money."

"I will spread that around. I believe Narcissa Malfoy will be able to assist."

"Good, could you please arrange for Order members to go and get examined at Gringotts, I don't trust Dumbledore."

"It will be done. Anything else?" Severus wondered what the boy was going to do now that he had all the power. Harry Potter was the one in charge. He had the seats to control the Ministry and Wizenagamot. He had Hogwarts. He had the fame of killing the Dark Lord. He had the power. The boy radiated in power. 

"I believe Severus, it's time to change things."

Severus smirked. He knew he did the right thing all those years ago when he took the Oath to protect Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later:

"Severus?" 

"In my lab, Harry." Severus was brewing a flu potion for Poppy. "I'm almost done." Even though he was the Headmaster, at times like this when most of the students had the flu, he would brew for Poppy.

Harry peeked into the lab. "Poppy said she had enough for the night." 

"I will have this delivered after dinner." Severus finished ladling the last of the potion. "Clean up?" 

"Sure." Harry headed for the sink. He ran the hot water. "Draco put in for an assistant for his class. So did a few others. Do you think we are ready to expand again?" 

"I saw. I was going through the numbers earlier. I spoke to Lucius and Augusta, they agreed. If we separate based on the students' abilities, we can hire extra personnel to assist with the students who need more one on one lessons. The new assistants could be apprentices if we wanted to go that route." 

"We need to expand the houses too. Susan wants to open the lower level school to the public, she thinks they are ready. She hired the Patil twins to be the mediwitches."

"Sounds good." In the last five years, Harry had expanded Hogwarts to include many of the muggle subjects that everyone should know from English to math classes. They now had pre-university classes. The Board, with Susan Bones as the Headmistress, opened a school for the younger ones to have a place to learn while parents worked. 

The purebloods were happy as a lot of the rituals and holidays were returned while protecting the muggle-born from being abused. There was now an official department in the Ministry that handled monitoring the muggle-born before they attended Hogwarts. They spoke to the parents if there were any issues and they helped to teach the parents how to handle accidental magic.

Harry pushed for an orphanage which usually only had one or two children in residence at a time. Many of the muggle-born orphans found home with their pure-blood relatives once it was discovered that Dumbledore had covered up that research that showed muggle-borns were from a squib line of pure-bloods. When two squib lines married a muggle-born was produced about 50% of the time. 

Severus put the last cauldron in the sink. "Let that soak. I would like to spend some time with my husband and not discuss students, classes, Hogwarts, educational reform, or politics."

Harry grinned as he looked at his watch. "We have a few hours before dinner. How about we test our mattress?"

"Is that what we are calling it?" Severus still was amazed that Harry Potter was even interested in him. He knew Harry could have had anyone in their world but he selected him.

At first, he had been afraid it was a cruel joke but Harry had been very persistent and even presented him with a courting contract. So Severus allowed himself to be courted for a year and a day expecting Harry to leave at the end of the time frame. However, instead, he got the Slytherin Consort Ring for Christmas, the Gryffindor Consort Ring for New Years, and the Peverell, Potter, and Black Consort rings on his birthday. 

"Well, I could call it a few other names but you rejected those names already." Harry gave Severus a kiss, pulling Severus into his arms. "Let's go and see how many positions we can test out." 

"Only if we avoid page 239, my back still needs to recover."

"Deal. Page 439 and 199 are two of your favorites." 

As soon as Harry mentioned the pages, Severus' face went red with embarrassment, but his eyes filled with lust. "Perhaps page 34, too?"

"Whatever you wish." Harry released Severus and they headed straight for the bedroom.


End file.
